


Dog Days

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, my last minute addition to akakuro week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroko is gone for the night Akashi is left to take care of Nigou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

Akashi and Kuroko had been living together for about nine months and had been together for just over two years.

And yet somehow this was the first time Kuroko had left Akashi alone with Nigou for more than just a few hours. He was taking his kindergarten class on a field trip to a science museum that was going to be of the sleep over variety.

Everything started out fine. Akashi kissed Kuroko goodbye and told him to have fun. Kuroko left and Akashi went about his day.

It wasn’t until it was time for Kuroko to usually come home from work that things started to go wrong.

Nigou went over to the door to wait for Kuroko while Akashi got to work on making dinner. Akashi was just finishing eating when Nigou started whining looking at the door with dropping ears.

“I’ll take you on a walk in a few minutes.” Akashi promised. He finished the last few bites of his food and got up to go wash the plate.

And then Nigou started scratching at the door. “Nigou! Stop! You know you are not allowed to scratch at the furniture.” Akashi commanded. Nigou barked at him and then resumed pawing at the door. Akashi’s eyes narrowed at the disobedience, but he finished washing his plate quickly before retrieving the leash.

Only to quickly retract his hand when Nigou tried to bite him as he started to put the leash onto his collar. “What is wrong with you today?” He asked, looking between his hand and the dog. He thought that he and Nigou had always gotten along pretty well, so this behavior was a little astonishing.

He didn’t want to worry Kuroko, so he decided to call Kise first. The dog loved Kise. Maybe Kise coming over would help. Kise didn’t answer his phone though. He was probably flying a plane then. Maybe he could get through this without calling Kuroko.

It was as he had that thought that Nigou decided to run to the bedroom and lay on Kuroko’s side of the bed. “You miss Tetsuya. That’s why you’re acting like this.” Akashi realized when he saw where Nigou was laying, sniffing at Kuroko’s pillow.

Despite the rule about the dog being on the bed, the rule that Akashi had established, Akashi decided to leave him there for a little while, if only to keep him from scratching at the door again. When it was time for him to go to sleep though, he wanted the bed back.

“Nigou, down.” He commanded. The dog simply looked blankly at him. Akashi sighed and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his pictures. “You want Tetsuya? Look, there’s Tetsuya. Tetsuya would want you to get off of the bed.” He said, showing the dog the picture of Kuroko on his screen. He frowned when Nigou licked the screen.

“Please never do that again.” He said, wiping the phone off on his pants.

After about an hour of trying to get the dog off of the bed Akashi gave up and just resigned himself to sleeping with the dog that night.

When Kuroko got home the next day Nigou went running to him, barking and wagging his tail. “Hello. Were you a good boy while I was gone?” Kuroko asked, kneeling down in front of the dog, who immediately started licking his face.

“Not at all. He missed you a lot. He scratched at the door, tried to bite me when I was putting his leash on, and refused to get off of the bed.” Akashi said, walking into the room.

“Really?” Kuroko asked looking up in surprise. “I thought he only acted like that when you were gone on business trips.” He said before looking back to his dog and scratching his ears.


End file.
